Entre Dimensiones
by Ninja Enid
Summary: Descargo de Responsabilidad: Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenecen ni sus personajes todo le pertence a Daron Nefcy. Descripción: Se suponía que ya no existía la magia ¿pero que significa esto?,¿Todavía hay magia?, ¿Si hay magia porque ahora?, todo esto no tiene sentido pero menos viajar entre ellas.
1. Prologo (09-08 17:50:46)

Descargo de Responsabilidad:

Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenecen ni sus personajes mas el argumento si.

Solo...

Respira...

Inhala...

Exala...

Respira...

Solo es eso...

(...)

-Bien, tú, tú ¡im-mpostor! Dime quien eres o te rompere todos tu huesos!.

-¡Oye, oye yo no te echo nada para que te enojes!

-¡Callate impostor!

-Calmense los dos no hay porque alterarse.

-¡yo no soy ningun impostor, tu impostor de segunda!

-¡Basta!-Y la voltee a ver era exactamente igual a ella es físicamente igual esos hermosos ojos azules,cabello rubio, pero tenía sus corazones en aquellas mejillas blancas entoces tan solamente me limite a supirar, y entoces le respondí:

-Yo no quiero causarles problemas, solo quiero volver a casa y estar con mi novia ¿si?-Se me quedaron viendo y los dos suspiraron.

(...)

Esto es demasiado es raro incluso viniendo de mi...Esto esta tan mal...E enfretado a toda clase de criaturas interdimencionales, magica y raras y en verdad tal vez este tipo de aventura no es mi tipo.

(...)

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de ella?

-Todo.

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque no hacerlo?

-¿Tanto te gusta?

-Si, yo haría lo que sea por ella.

(...)

Se suponía que la magia ya no existía¿entoces como rayos estoy aquí?.

(...)

-¡Marco!, Marco...¿donde estas...?

-Star cálmate, llevamos todo el día buscándolono lo encontremos así.

-Lose pero debemos buscarlo otra vez no podemos rendirnos.

-Ya no Star.

-Solo una vez.. Por favor... Tom... Por favor... una vez mas...

-Bien, solo una vez mas...

(...)

-Dios mío, ¡auch! Que rayos te pasa mujer.

(...)

Lo siento Star...

No podre estar contigo en el Jueves de Novios...

Lo siento...

Para mientras estare aquí...

Solo...

Inhalando..

Exalando...

Recordando tus ojos color zafiro...

Tus hermosos ojos color zafiro

Star no me sueltes.

**_Bien espero que les alla gustado este prólogo de lo mas raro sacado de mi mente toda friki jeje ._**


	2. Entre dimensiones

Ella me miraba fijamente, estaba bajando su varita, por fin sabia que yo no una amenaza, mientras sus ojos me miraban al punto que podria traspasar mi propia alma analizando si soy una amenaza muy amenzadora y entoces ella comenzo ha hablar:

-Asi que...supuestamente...vienes de otra dimensión, ¿cierto? donde ya no hay magia porqué la destruyeron-Eso definitivamente sonaba mas como una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Si-Bueno ¿que iba a contestar? que por "accidente" hizimos un genocidio, todo esto me pasa por creer que tendria una vida normal.

-Claaarooo y yo soy rey de mewni-Bien eso fue Sarcasmo, aveces no soporto a "El".

-Todo puede ser posible ¿no? Sabiendo que hay posiblidades infinitas entre los multioniversos, ¿no crees?-Le contesté con mas Sarcasmo.

-Mira no quieres meterte conmigo, ¿Entiendes?-Yo solo ruedo los ojos.

-¿Que haras?, ¿Golpearme?-Bien no fue una de mis mejores repuestas pero bueno.

-Si tanto insistes-Y el ring sonó, al paracer ya no soportaba mas mi presencia, despues de pensar eso me metio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, que hizo perder el equilibrio y me caí al suelo para después abalanzarse en contra de mi y metió otro golpe en la mandíbula y otro y otro y otro y otro y asi sucesivamente por un buen rato...

Decidi hacer algo, no iba a quedarme con los barazos cruzados miestras me pegaba entoces lo empuje lo mas fuertemente y me pare rapidamente, El logro partirme el labio y lastimar mi lobulo, ¡baya! Pense que iba a doler más...

El se levantó y corrióen cotra de mí pero yo ya estaba preparado ya estaba en posicion de defensa y El estaba dispuesto en poner el primer golpe y entoces lo hizo metio otro puñetazo que iba derecto hacia mi nariz, entoces sugete su mano y la torci para después barrerlo con los pies y entoces cayó al suelo, con la maga de mi suéter me limpie la sangre que escurría en el labio y yo tan solosuspire, para despues verla quien solo me miraba impactada, Dios ahora si va a creer que soy una amenaza.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-Me grito, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sacaba su varita para golpearme.

-¡El empezó!-Le conteste torpemente.

-Claro y yo soy el malo de la historia ¿no?.-Dijo ya levantandose del suelo y se sobaba su nuca.

-¡Tu cállate!, solo...solo estas empeorando las cosas-Ella grito, baya que estaba histérica.

-¿Le creerás?-El dijo con un tono que sonóun poco decepcionado.

-No...no es eso-Ella solo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, guardaba su varita en su bolsillo mientras estabamos en la sala tratando de resolver mi...mi "situación"...

-Escuchen, si vamos estar así, es mejor ir a descansar y tratar de pensar ¿si?.-Dijo la rubia.

-Si, tiene razón el idiota -Yo me limito a bufar y "El" había dicho con una gran cantidad de disgusto dijo la anterior oración.

-Solo una duda, ¿donde dormiré?-Esa era la duda millonaria.

-¡Expansión Estelar!-Grito la rubia, derrepente todo mi cuarto reaparecía de nuevo.

Oh eso creía.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunte ya que no esperaba que mi cuartofuera azul y todo desordenado, extremadamente desordenado, dos palabra

"Asco total".

-Esta sera tu habitación- Expresa "El" para después volver a decir:

-Y es la habitación mas genial que podrás encontrar entre todo el U-NI-VE-R-SO o tu Dimensión o como sea-Me dice con una sonrisa socarrona y recostandose en la cama.

-Sin ofender Star, pero, esta habitación es un asco- Se tenía que decir y se dijo.

-¡Oye! Lo que tu le llamas "asco" yo lo llamo personalidad- Bueno oficialmente esto esta mal.

-Lo que tu le llamas "Personalidad" yo lo llamo Asquerosidad- Alguien le tiene que darle la cruda realidad.

-Esta vez si te voy a...-Su amenaza se fue desvaneciendo porque fueinterrupido por Star.

-¡Otra vez no!-Grito Star claramante enfadada para después invocar a nubi y odernarle que lo llevara de la habitación, nubi felizmente llevo a "El" y nos dejo a los dos solos en el cuarto.

Finalmente alguien razonable con quien hablar.

Me deje caer en la cama hoy fue un dia muy pesado.

Ella se sento en la orilla de la cama.

Me miro de una forma indescifrable y me preguntó:

-¿Como es ella?-Eso me dejo helado, no...no esperaba esa pregunta me voltee a verla a los ojos sus ojos son azules pero... son mas apagados, pero igual de bonitos.

-Ella...ella solía ser muy, muy infatil y tambien un poco testaruda jajaja le emocionaba la idea de que la tierra estaba llena de magia, pero, cambio poco a poco cambió le empezó importar su linaje su historia solucionó problemas, aunque también se metió en problemas ella simplemente es maravillosa.

-jeje la adoras ¿no?-Le sonreí.

-Asi es...Por ella comenze a ver el mundo diferente, aunque sigue siendo testaruda además tambien comenze a leer fanfics no es así ¿lectores?

-Jajaja eres gracioso...No eres igual que al Marco de esta dimensión.-Parpadie ante la comparacion.

-¿Como es el?-Le tenía que delvover la pregunta ¿no?.

-Suele ser...Mmmmm molesto, un tanto Mmm irritante, Impaciente y enojado- No esperaba que lo describieran asi...

-¿Te gusta?-Se que no deberia meterme, pero soy un metiche que puedo hacer.

-Q-que N-no ¡p-para nada!-Y un fuerte rubor asomo a su rostro.

-¿Sabes? tu sonrojo dice todo lo contrario -Y entoces se puso aun mas roja si es eso posible.

Entoces se levanto de mi cama y se retiro y antes de irse me dijo:

-Feliz noche Marco falso-Y cerro de un portazo

Bueno no esperaba eso, pero, ñeee mañana lo solucionó ahora solo hay que descansar.

Me levanté temprano, me di una ducha rapida y baje a la cocina, y ahí staba "El" cocinando sonreia como bobo enamorado.

Esta enamorado.

"El" no lo admitiria pero esta enamorado y esta enamorado de ella, je quien no lo haría.

-Pfff, que tanto piensas Clon Idiota- Suelo ser paciente pero esto... es pasarse.

-¿Para quien cocinas?-Era obvio que para mi no y es mas seguro que eso respondería .

-Para ti no Idiota-Me responde con brusqedad, ¿lo ven? Ya lo sabia.

-Tanto te gusta ¿no?-Su cara se volvio roja pero no sabía si era enojó o sonrojo.

Diablos.

Me pego con un panqueque.

Dolio Y mucho.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue grosero!-No voy a perder lo estribos.

Por ahora...

-¿Ves que me importe?-Chequense su sarcasmo, me odio a mi mismo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estes enamorando-Me miro con furia y agarraba otro panqueque diablos dolian mucho.

-Mira tu no sabes que es lo que YO siento a si que lárgate, vete o esfumate.-Me decepcionó de mi mismo.

-Sabes que todas esas palabras significan los mismo ¿no?, ademas hasta ahora puedo creer que puedes tener sentimiento alguno hacia algo o alguien- Ok tuve que retroceder por que me amenazo con un sartén y eso da miedo.

-¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!- Su respiracion se volvio agitada-¡YA DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!-Me iba a golpear pero con su otra mano se metió un auto-puñetazo y se desmallo.

Y eso estuvo medio raro.

-¡GOLPE NARVAL!-Me golpearon varios narvales, ¡pero eso si! dolian menos que los panqueques.

-¡Auch!, ¡Que te pasa mujer!-Ella tenia su varita en sus manos amenazandome.

-Que le hizite a Marco-Decia en un tono bajo, muy bajo, peligrosamente bajo.

-Yo no he echo nada, bajaba cuando empezo a gritarme y se auto-golpeo- Y alze los brazos en señal de "Yo que se que rayos acaba de pasar".

-Dices que se auto-golpeo ¿he?-Supiro-¿sabes? adelantante a la escuela nos veremos allá-Me dijo con muchisima seriedad.

-¿Tu que haras?-Le pregunte.

-Me quedare haste que despierte, Tu vete y nos veremos allá-Me respondió con mucha seriedad otra vez, pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

-¿Espera...¡Escuela!?-Hay no, Ya valí.

-Si, los señores Diaz decidieron que era mejor asi- Suspire con resignación entoces ella me hagarro de brazo y me saco hasta la puerta.

-Bueno adios Falso Diaz nos vemos allá-Me empujo con delicadeza y cerro de un portazo.

Al parecer hoy sera un dia muy largo.

Y todo porque aún existe magia en otra dimencion paralela donde versiones birrazaras de mi y Star.

Raiyos.


End file.
